Allkapocs
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory Allkapocs even before the phoenixes came on the planet wasnt a good guy at all, he was a bully to others and he loved to torture innocents beings ever since he was little. When hearing about an abandoned place in where different species go to participate in street fights, were bets are put on the fighters, with those who lose the bets, dying by the hands of the winner of that specific fight, Allkapocs couldnt resist the temptation of joining it. The satisfaction of causing pain to others and watching their suffer during the matches made him hunger for more.Eventually he engaged in a battle, meeting with Skar, their fight lasted the most out of all that ever happened in that place, which went down to a draw.He enjoyed a lot his up close combat with him, along the fact he shared many in common with his new friend, eventually becoming partners and working as a team, making them impossible to be defeated by anyone in the bets fights. Around the time the world was invaded by the phoenix race and under their control, the two joined them, contributing to their plans, having fun with the destruction and blood they were going to shed on other worlds. Appearance Allkapocs has a pretty simple look as well, looking like a bipedal shark, with intimidating height and muscular body.He has sharp flippers on the top of his head and on his elbows, which he can extend and make them more sharper and deadly. He is wearing just some black underwear, while the rest of the body is exposed and on his arms he has attached 2 metallic gauntlets of silver color, where sometimes he uses them as shield for blocking kicks or punches if he wants. Allkapocs has black eyes and because of his shark behalf he has, his mouth is filled with teeth sharper then a knife, that can be replaced any time with no problem.The most impressive thing is that his mouth is huge, making him capable of swallowing incredibly large people(although not with others comparable to him). Personality Since he is half shark, a creature with aggressive attitude and hunting instincts, there is obviously no way for Allkapocs to be any different.He got everything you can expect from a shark in real life, including a sense of curiosity to take a bite from an opponent, to see if they got a great taste. Although even with a body and mentality of a brutal animal, he has experienced uncharacteristic feelings of being scared, shyness and so on, but only to a selected view, Allkapocs has manifested like that. Personal Statistics Name: 'Allkapocs '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Hundreds of years '''Height: '''6'11" feet(2.10 meters) '''Weight: '''265 lbs(120 kgs) '''Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half shark) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 5-B '''| '''5-A Powers and abilities': 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 'Enhanced Senses('Enhanced vision, his vision is great enough to see in nearly all directions in his visual field and from large distances, Enhanced hearing, can sense any little sound vibration in his environment and tell how injured the said being is, Enhanced smell, his smell is incredibly good, as it helps him when sensing blood and get more powerful from the powerful scent of it, Enhanced taste, also plays a role as much as his smell, but also helps him to figure where to bite more exactly, for a strike after a little taste in order to wound something important to a being body), Immortality(types 1 and 2), Skilled brawler, Invulnerability(can take any kind of damage from opponents, except for piercing and cutting ones), Resistance to Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Blood Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation(can create powerful magnetic fields and control the metals that reside inside the body, that makes him able to manipulate the movements of his opponent with his metallic gauntlets), Biological Manipulation(can extend his flippers from the arms and head for better sharpness potential), Statistics Amplification(the smell and taste of blood causes him to go crazy and increases his body adrenaline, making him more powerful), Can breath underwater and survive high pressure Attack Potency: Planet level (he is powerful enough to destroy a planet completely or affect the magnetic core of one) | Large Planet level '(faced and killed planet busters throughout his journey with the phoenix race in space) 'Speed: Relativistic 'reaction and combat speed (can react and catch up with characters which are that fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(lifted battle ships casually, on par with Skar) | '''Class P '(stated and proved he can lift the surface of a planet) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class '| Large Planet Class''' Durability: Large Planet level '(took a beating from a serious Scavok with no damage) | '''Large Star level '(took a beating from both Leona and Wulfgar with no damage) 'Stamina: '''Unknown, like Skar, sometimes he showed getting tired after he had his body injured, sometimes he showed to keep fighting even after he had his body injured 'Range: 'Planetary with his gauntlets or his physical strength '''Standard Equipment: '''Metallic gauntlets 'Intelligence: Above Average '(much smarter than a human, but not much compared to others) '''Weaknesses: '''Piercing and cutting attacks are the only things which can visibly hurt and injure him badly, not to mention he is very dumb and lets himself wide open to attacks at times, since he knows he is invulnerable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Magnetic Punch: '''Allkapocs unleashes powerful blows combined with a magnetic burst, which is let out when making contact with the strike on the enemy body, increasing the power of his blow by a lot '-Blue Spiral Charge: 'The technique is used for when Allkapocs has his flippers extended and sharpened from the body, then he rotates like a spiral and charges in a horizontal position with his flippers exposed to deal damage on anybody nearby him left or right, while for anything in front of him, he strikes with his flipper from the head or if he feels like it just hit with his muzzle very hard '-Deep Sea King: 'With this move, he launches himself with the power output made by the metallic gauntlets forward, with the jaw large open to perform an attack at the belly of the opponent, shaking them violently in order to take a large chunk of their body and leaving them bleed out for a bit, before striking them again, to tear the body up to shreds '''Key: Base '| 'With blood empowerment ' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Remia (Trinity Kingdom) Remia profile (5-B versions were used and speed was equalized) '''Inconclusive Matches: The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hunters Category:Brawlers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Metal Users Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil